


God's and Sheep

by KatieBooBooChallengeAccount



Series: Ten lines Game the boys [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBooBooChallengeAccount/pseuds/KatieBooBooChallengeAccount
Summary: What is a God without worshippers?
Series: Ten lines Game the boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718311





	God's and Sheep

Homelander stood on top of the roof. There was the smell of car fumes and honeysuckle in the air. The world below was small and insignificant.

He could crush the people below like ants if he desired. Homelander were like a god; they were the sheep who worshipped him. What is a God without worshippers?

So he let them live out their sad little lives. Never knowing that on a whim he could snuff out their lives with a click of his fingers. 

Never knowing they were no more than worshipping sheep with delusions they were something more.

He takes one last look at the world below before flying off the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Written Ayla while playing the 10 lines games on the boys discord. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/5XzZSTw


End file.
